lastclassfandomcom-20200213-history
June Kent
'June Kent '''is an original fictional character who first appeared in ''New Mutants: Last Class. Character History Backstory June Kent was born into a small family in Grand Rapids, Michigan, with her mutant powers and unique physical features already fully intact. Her parents initially believed they could cope with having a mutant daughter, but the combination of shame and oppression soon go the better of them. At only six months of age, June was given up to the Xavier Institute, and retains no memory of her fleeting time with her biological family. The Xavier Institute became her home, and the X-Men her family. In the company of other mutants, June was never made to feel unusual or out of place, and grew into a well-adjusted, vibrant young girl. When she was old enough, June joined the Institute's Lower Class, where she would eventually meet and study alongside classmates such as Vivian Meeks, Ahn Myung-Sun, and Parker Fry, and become one of the school's most popular students. As a present for her 10th birthday, Parker Fry helped June track down her biological family. It took her another full year to work up the courage, but she eventually reunited with her parents and two older siblings. Though she still calls the Xavier Institute her home, June and the rest of the Kents remain on good terms. New Mutants: Last Class June was one of the few mutants to retain her powers following M-Day, and remained at the Xavier Institute even as class sizes dwindled. She not only survived mutiple attacks on the school, but grew determined to further her mastery over her mutant powers and train in the hopes of one day becoming a proper X-Man. When the news broke that, after a two-year dry-spell, new mutants were surfacing around the world, June could not have been more extatic. Insatiably curious and a incurable gossip, June felt drawn to the new faces that began to appear at the institute, often skipping classes in order to be close to them, dragging her closest friend, Parker Fry, along with her. The American mutants were the first to arrive - seven of them in total, at least initially. When an 8th American mutant lost control of her powers, triggering a major blackout and subsequent riots in San Francisco, June and Parker somehow managed to get themselves involved in an impromptu rescue mission which resulted in the safe return of Monet Chiu. Monet and June would become fast friends. At the beginning of the following term, June graduated out of the Lower Class and began taking regular classes with the older students. She jumped at the opportunity to join the school's "squad system", and for lack of room on the New Mutants squad, chose instead to join their apparent rivals-in-the-making, the Hellions. According to Hellions tradition (in which squad members choose their own code names), June adopted the codename "Junebug", though she mostly goes by her first name even in the field. Timeskip and the Last Stand Despite her obsession with the drama and glory of the inter-squad competition for the Xavier Cup, June was generally considered to be the weakest link on the Hellions squad, leading to more than a few heated exchanges with Andie Picton, her squad leader. Though it came as no surprise, June and Parker Fry eventually came out as an official couple, and have been together ever since. June was one of only a handful of mutants who did not participate in the climactic battle that would be known as The Last Stand of the X-Men in San Francisco. Teleported two weeks into the future along with most of her classmates, June joined Anole and many others in buliding a defensible home on the border of Wakanda, where she currently resides. Despite being a founding member of Unity, June has not taken naturally to the hermetic, ascetic lifestyle, and yearns to somehow return to her happy childhood days at the Xavier Institute. Powers and Abilities June Kent is a Gamma-level mutant. Her partly insectoid physiology most notably includes a second pair of arms, and a set of beetle-like wings that fold up beneath hardened wing casings against her back when not in use. She is short in stature and has abnormally low muscle density and body fat percentage for a human, which helps to facilitate flight. Though not a powerful flyer, June is exceptionally agile and has startlingly quick reflexes. June has also demonstrated limited precognitive abilities that manifest as sudden visions that alert her to danger. These visions seem to be limited to dangerous events about to befall those close to her heart. Under close scrutiny, Emma Frost discovered a pair of what she referred to as "psychic antennae", and described as curled appendages protruding from June's forehead, visible only on the astral plane - though Sunna Njallsdottir has claimed to be able to see them in June's aura as well. Though she has only basic training in self defense, June is a talented scout. Forced to alter the majority of her wardrobe to fit her unusual physique, June has also developed significant skill as a seamstress and keeps obsessively current on the latest fashion trends. She is in charge of all uniforms for her Unity teammates, and has experience working with a variety of high-tech materials, including unstable molecules. Parker and June's Theme thumb|left|500px Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Americans Category:Xavier Institute Category:Gamma-level Mutants Category:Unity